


Koi

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [17]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff, artist jooheon, tattoo shop, tattooer reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You and Jooheon bickered over things often, usually something involving Jooheon drawing too many lines in a tattoo design, but it was all in good fun.





	Koi

"Ugh why do you add so many lines!" you whine as you grab your machine, turning it on and listening to the high buzzing that comes from it as you made sure it was working properly.

"Yah! Your the tattooer, not me so that isn't my problem," your husband scoffs as he sits down on a stool next to you.

Rolling your eyes you smirk, glancing at your client as they chuckle at you and your husband's playful banter. 

"Let me know if it becomes too much okay, we can always take a break if you need since SOME decided to add so many lines!" you tease as you bent down, putting your machine into the ink. 

The client laughed "I should be okay, especially if you two keep me occupied with your constant teasing of one another."

Jooheon rolled his eyes, reaching his arm over to chop your neck, but missed as you moved too quickly, dodging it. 

"Jesus! Trying to tattoo here!" you smirk as you put the machine to the client's skin and begin to tattoo.

With a huff, he stands up and leaves the room, clearly annoyed with your whining and teasing. 

"Sorry about that, he almost messed up your tattoo," you laughed before your lips fell into a smile. "He wouldn't really though, he would be angry if his work got ruined."

The client hums as they wince, watching you work before they begin to speak "You both are a very interesting pair, how did you two meet, better yet how did you come up with the idea of him drawing out the tattoos and you tattooing them?"

You look up at your client as you lean over to grab some more ink before returning to their arm, the design was Jooheon's specialty Traditional Oriental, this particular one was a Koi fish, with waves around it, something you could do blindfolded. 

"We met at a tattoo convention some years back, he was a beginner tattooer, and to be quite honest he sucked so bad," you laughed and shook your head, "I mean his art was beautiful, some of the best I have seen, but for some reason he just couldn't tattoo it properly."

The client winced when you went to a certain spot, causing you to stop and look up at them before they nodded for you to continue, to which you wiped their arm before continuing. "I was the opposite, I could put any tattoo on the skin and I would look great, but I probably was drawing it out, god I lost so many clients because of that and it was so discouraging."

Jooheon leaned on the door, listening to the conversation you and the client were having as he put his fingers to his lips, winking at the client as they looked up at him.

"We both ran into each other through a mutual friend, and exchanged contacts, the mutual friend requested for us to work together to help him with a tattoo idea he had, and well that one time turned into a business partnership as you can clearly tell," you say as you wave one of your hands up in the air as you leaned away from the client's arm, gesturing to the room around you.

Jooheon smirked "It was in the middle of this partnership that we sort of realized that through the bickering and teasing that we actually had feelings for each other," he said as he came up next to you causing you to jump when he spoke.

Chuckling he placed a quick kiss on the top of your head. 

"Jesus, you scared me," you mumbled as you continued to work on the outlining the Koi.

"I am good at that," he chuckled as he watched you work.

 

The rest of the appointment went smoothly with little bickering and teasing, instead, Jooheon watched closely a small smile on his lips.

"Alright, i think we better stop, for now, we will have to schedule another appointment to do the coloring, if you follow Jooheon he can ring you up for this appointment and get the next one set up, you say as you roll your seat away and over to the garbage can, discarding your gloves. 

The client followed Jooheon out as you began to clean up for the night. 

You were so focused you didn't notice him sneak up behind you and pull you back into his chest, kissing your head once again. 

"You are amazing love," he mumbled into your hair, breathing in a deep breath before snaking his arms around your waist. 

"Oh hush it, artist," you chuckle, leaning back into his embrace and closing your own eyes.

"You love this artist though," he mumbles as he leans his head down and kisses your neck.

"And you love this tattooer," you reply back, smirking as you feel him kiss your neck.

"You are correct, I do, I love every part of you, even if you are evil," he chuckles as he nibbles your neck causing you to yelp.

"Yah! Jooheon!" you whine. "Not here, can't you wait till we get home!!"

Chuckling he leans away, leaving a quick peck on your head once more before letting go of you completely. "Well let's go then, slowpoke!"

"Slow! You're the one distracting me," you mumble as you walk over to finish putting away your ink. 

"Am not,~" he said smirking at you as he watched you roll your eyes in reply. 

"You're lucky I love you Jooheon."

"I really am," he chuckles.


End file.
